Mi Angel Idiota
by HanaNoTenshi4
Summary: Mandy no puede estarse enamorando, ella no ama, odia. Y menos de un idiota como él. Pero después de todo, el siempre estubo con ella, ¿verdad? BillyxMandy. One-shot.


Mi Angel Idiota

Desde que tengo memoria que estoy con el, desde que un pequeño e idiota niño que parecía no tener una pizca de cerebro toco mi timbre diciendo cosas estúpidas como "no tienes nariz".

A pesar de lo mucho que lo odie, somos los supuestos "mejores amigos", los niños que desafían al inframundo y todo lo que hay en él. Los niños que domesticaron al mismísimo ángel de la muerte, para convertirlo en su mejor amigo por el resto de la eternidad. Somos no más que un par de niños diferentes en cada sentido de la palabra, que resultaron ser los únicos que pudieron salvar el mundo en casos de caos.

Somos solo niños, después de todo…

Yo soy la que cumpliría el papel de "la malvada". La niña sin corazón, sin alma, sin compasión. Jamás sonrío o muestro señales de satisfacción o felicidad de alguna manera. Pero, las únicas cosas que me hicieron sentir algo parecido a eso, son la desdicha…Y mi estúpido mejor amigo.

Déjenme hablarles un poco de él.

Es lo que la sociedad actualmente lo llamaría "un idiota sin remedio". No sabe hacer nada bien. No hace sus deberes, no piensa antes de actuar, ni siquiera piensa. Un completo y patético retrasado que encuentra divertido sacar cosas de su nariz. A pesar de todo esto, es una de las personas mas buenas que vi. Nunca se niega a ayudar a alguien cuando lo necesita. Incluso a mí, la niña que le pega, lo tortura, lo insulta, lo rebaja, lo humilla. Aún así, su estúpido y grande corazón esta dispuesto a darlo todo por mí, seguirme a donde sea, y hacer todo lo que le ordeno. Tanto que él ya y por siempre será propiedad mía. Mi estúpido idiota. Han pasado algunos años ya y sigue tan idiota como siempre. Solo que su nariz se a tornado un poco mas pequeña, su cabello un poco más largo como para sobresalir de su gorra (la cual es la misma de siempre) y es un idiota preadolescente delgado y escuálido.

Yo por el otro lado, me reuso a dejar mi cabello crecer más. Tengo aún un gusto para la ropa similar al que tenía antes, sólo que le añadí un poco más de negro a mi atuendo. Mi cuerpo se ha tornado como el de una adolescente normal y "atractiva". No le veo demasiados usos a as curvas que poseo, pero se que e servirán tarde o temprano.

Lo que me aterra, es que últimamente he estado pensando cada vez más en Billy. No como un amigo, o un sirviente, solo como…ya saben.

No es tan feo después de todo, pero empiezo a pensar que su actitud de niño pequeño y su inocencia nunca cambiarán. Según Puro Hueso, el aún duerme de una manera desordenada, y habla en sueños. Lo curioso de esto, es que, según Huesos, el dice mi nombre. Eso me desconcertó, y de alguna extraña manera, hizo subir mi sangre hasta mis mejillas.

No podía soportar esto más. Sudaba un poco cada vez que me tocaba, me sonrojaba sin razón. Eso no podía ser _amor_. Yo no amo, _odio. _Además viniendo de una persona absurda como él. Llegó el momento de terminar esta falsedad de una vez por todas. A mí manera.

Ese día resultó ser uno en el que Puro Hueso fue a la casa de hospedaje de los ancianos del inframundo, supongo yo que a visitar a drácula, no me importa. Lo que importa es que estábamos Billy y yo, sentados en frente de su sofá, mirando tele como siempre lo hacíamos. Parecía hipnotizado, mirando fijamente la televisión. Los reflejos y luces de la misma hacia brillar sus ojos azules. Estaba TAN fuera de si que no podía ni notar mis ojos mirándolo. Entonces, decidí hacer algo que seguro lo enojaría, pero eso no me importa mucho. Aunque algunas veces puede llegar a alarmarme de perderlo.

Solo apagué la televisión.

-¡Ey! ¡Estaban a punto de sacarle la cabeza! – Me gritó indignado, pareciera como si le hubiera desprendido una parte de su ser.

-…Tenemos que hablar – Me limité a decir yo, sin cambiar mi expresión.

-¡Pero-¡

-Luego la volveré a prender – Dije yo, suspirando y perdiendo la paciencia.

Billy frunció el seño y cruzó los brazos, echándose para atrás e hizo un mohín. No podía impedir pensar que se veía algo lindo, no, espera, ¿Cómo podía pensar así? De todos modos, empecé a hablar.

Alguna vez pensaste…en nosotros…como… - Por alguna razón, las palabras tardaban en salir, y no sabía como modular una simple frase.

¡¿ROBOTS?! ¡yo si! Nuestros nombres podrían ser…

Mandroide y Billybot. Billy eso ya paso. Hace años ¿recuerdas? –Sus infantiles saltos de felicidad me hacían enojar mucho.

Oh, si, ya recuerdo – Dijo Billy, mirando para arriba.

Bueno, lo que yo decía era…

Billy me miraba de esa estúpida manera de niñito confundido, moviendo su cabeza en un lado. Maldito desgraciado. Aún no se da cuenta que desde que fue creciendo se veía mas adorable que lo normal…no ¿Qué dije?

-Lo que quiero decir es que…Puede ser que tu…Me gustes – Sentía como mis mejillas se sonrojaban al decirlo.

- Pues ¡DUH! – Billy hizo un gesto como si lo que hubiera dicho el lo supiese desde el inicio de los tiempos ya. - ¡Tu también me gustas! Si no no seríamos mejores amigos,¿no lo crees?

-¡No eso, idiota! Hablo de gustar como…

-¿Cómo que? Como un dulce – Dijo Billy con su idiota sonrisa.

-¡No! Como…

-Si yo fuera un dulce, seria chocolate. No- espera, ¡seria una paleta! No espera, quizá un caramelo masticable…

Ese idiota, cerebro de mosquito, no dejaba de mencionar dulces. Podía sentir como me sonrojaba, como mis puños temblaban de la ira y como serraba mis ojos fuertemente. Estaba apunto de explotar. Hasta que, hice lo que _nunca _ desde el día que lo conocí hasta este momento, deduciría que haría.

Lo bese.

Podía sentir sus labios entre los míos, su respiración agitada. Podía ver abriendo un poco mis ojos, de una manera indetectable, que estaba sonrojándose, mirándome con interrogación y sorpresa en sus ojos.

Me separé de él, y con mirada indiferente le dije…

-Tú te lo buscaste, descerebrado.

Billy aún seguía sonrojado. Tocándose los labios con las manos, de una manera de interrogancia. Después, para mi sorpresa, sonrío. Y me abrazó. Trataba de despegarme de él pero no importa cuantas veces decía "¡Suéltame maldito idiota!" no me soltaba. Aún así, de una extraña manera disfrutaba el tener su cuerpo contra el mío. Pude escuchar un susurro saliendo de la boca del niño.

-¡Yo también te quiero!

Me sonrojé al escuchar esa estúpida e idiota frase. Lo golpee en la cabeza como solía hacerlo, para que se desprendiera de mí. El niño quedó sentado en el suelo, riendo como un idiota como siempre lo hace. Justo después, huesos abrió la puerta de golpe, todo lleno de mugre. Parecía como arena de desierto. Al parecer dejó a Drácula conducir de nuevo.

¡No se imaginan lo que me paso!

¡OH! Y lo que me paso a m- Por suerte, pude tapar la boca de Billy antes de que dijera algo innecesario y vergonzoso, además, Huesos de dará cuenta en cuestión de tiempo, supongo.

Nada importante – Le corregí yo.

Huesos nos miro a ambos con una confundida expresión y se marchó a la cocina.

Billy me miró con una sonrisa y yo solo desvié la vista.

Era solo un patético, bueno e inocente idiota. Como un ángel. Un estúpido ángel. Pero después de todo, supongo que es mí estúpido ángel.

Mi pareja favorita de Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Si no les gusta por favor no pongan m*erda en los reviews plz D:

Desde ya, gracias por leer.

Flor-chan


End file.
